Twisted Reality
by Kura no Musa
Summary: Hotaru and Sakuya lives in two different worlds one in reality, the other in a video game till one day they both meet in the Wave Arc to Help the SasuNaru Pair get together. SasuNaru! HotaruxMini Reverse Harem, SakuyaxMini Reverse Harem, side pairings shown in later chappies. CIVI-COUNCIL AND SAKURA BASHING. Onechanbara series/Naruto crossover. AU beginning Enter On Your Own Risk!
1. Prologue

Yume: I~ēi! Daiichiwa! WAIIIII! ***in a hyper chibi mode*** eheehee! ***dances around and noms on pocky***  
itachi: ***walks by then stops and does a double take*** ...pocky ***glares at Yume***_uchiha pride be damned pocky is MY thing'_ THAT IS MY THING GIVE ME THAT! ***tries to take pocky from the chibi girl***  
Yume: ***sticks out tongue*** Nuuu! my pocky! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY LOVE OF POCKY, MEJI SNACKS, AND SWEETS. NEVAAA!  
Itachi: ***pauses*** I thought you love all things Kawaii?  
Yume: i do but my love of sweets is up there and equal to it! ***shows a physical pyramid of my likes***  
Tenshi: Yume why are you hyper ***looks at the pyramid and itachi*** ok why is he here and where the hell you got the pyramid chart?  
Yume: Kura-Oniichan gave me pocky and mochi ***grinning like a cheshire cat***

~off at a oriental store~  
Kura: *shivers* why does it feel like someone's gonna hit me with a hammer soon? *shrugs*

~back with us~  
Yume: ***points at Itachi*** he tried to take my pocky in my happy mood. AND HE QUESTIONED MY LIKES SO HE HAD TO LEARN THEM THE RIGHT WAY ***plops down pouting with a huff***

Tenshi: itachi why not go to a market and buy yourself a pocky ***gives him money*** now problem solved ***turns and looks at yume*** yume u know u can't eat sweets before dinner ***glaring at her* **

Yume: mehrong! ***sticks out tongue*** Kura's older than you so I can if he lets me  
Tenshi: Where the hell is he! He shouldn't be giving you sweets ***as I take ur sweets and go off stage*** KURA WHERE THE HELL YOU!  
Yume: Nuuu! ***cries anime tears*** hmn... _'if she's gonna go torture kura then it'll probably entertaining'_ ***follows tenshi off stage***  
Tenshi: Kura where are you? ***has a mace with huge spikes***  
Itachi:***shakes head and pulls out a sign*** Kura no Musa a.k.a. Tenshi and Yume _don't_make any money on this story, they own nothing but their ideas and the right to write the story

_'Thinking'_  
'Talking'  
'A lot of people talking at once/emphasis'  
**'Demonic Voices'**  
**_'Demonic thoughts' _**

* * *

On the border of Hi no Kuni, Team 7 just left the gates of Konoha towards Nami no Kuni on their C-Rank mission of protecting Tazuna.  
Now here comes our little twist

In Tokyo Plaza (the Onechanbara universe)

?'s P.O.V  
My name is Vampyra Sakuya, I am now 13 years old but I look like a 15 year old, I'm Japanese and know a few languages to boot. I have redish-pink hair with the tips of my bangs fading to black that i usually put into two messy layered pigtails like my okaa-san's, my eyes are yellow and red that can change color with my mood, something that mom said about me eating some weird crystal when I was small, right now i'm around 5' 3''. Today's supposed to be a happy day since it's my birthday which means I can finally get to slay some zombies like Okaa-san and Saaya-hakubo. I got a music box that had a crystal head necklace and custom kunais inside from Aya-neechan, a set of small acupuncture needles and some new combat gloves from Saki-neechan that had removable fingers, Saaya-hakubo gave me a replica of her chainsaw and a pair of pistols that can turn in twin katanas and the best presents I could ever get from mama, my own chain-blades and boomerang similar to hers, i got another present from all of them but it was 'sealed' into a tattoo they put on my back...i don't really believe them about sealing something into my tattoo, though i love it, its a raven feather that shatters into birds flying away that start on my left shoulder blade and spreads out towards my neck. Anyway i guess you can say i have my okaa-san's sense of style, cause i love her style although i'm more modest, I at least cover up a bit more, but from what Mama, Saaya-hakubo, Saki, and Aya-neechan say we dress so little is because our powers over heat our body's. Ever since Mama was pregnant with me and before that she's been slaying beasts with my neechans and hakubo to protect all of Asia from the evils lurking around, now it's my turn to help them. And I'm determined to put these beasts in their place maybe get a pet or two on the way.

3RD Person P.O.V  
"Sakuya-chan, watch out!" Kagura yelled as she tried to get to her daughter seeing her go head-to-head with a hellbound. Just then a vortex appeared before them, pulling Saaya, Aya, Sakuya, Kagura, and Saki in.  
"!" "Okaa-san!" "Saki!" ""Oneechan!" "Saaya!" "Imouto!"  
a high pitched scream came from Sakuya as she was hurled away from her mother  
"Mama!" She screamed out crying and trying to grab for anything.  
"Saku-chan!" Kagura yelled as her daughter slipped right through her arms and away from her. She screamed bloody murder swearing, "We'll find each other Sakuya! I promise!" With that she pulled out a scroll and tied a scrying crystal with sakuya's favorite toy, a bear with a picture of their family attached to it. "Go and find my baby!" She threw the scroll knowing it'll find her, crying as Saaya, Saki and Aya got closer, they stuck together until they landed in a forest.

Sakuya's P.O.V.

i couldn't help the screams that tumbled out of my mouth as i was forced away from my family. All i know is that once i blacked out i saw memories of when i was a baby probably...i saw my father looking at me and i even saw another baby.

I HAD A TWIN? I couldn't tell cause once i saw Papa and twin the memory stopped when i was thrown into a girl with white hair inside the black hole which knocked me and probably her out.

Earlier that same day in Oceanside Downtown, California

? P.O.V  
My name's Lilly. Yea don't have a last name but I'm 13 years old and 5'2 1/2. I have snow white layered hair with bangs covering my left eye and red glowing eyes and I'm in 8th grade and go to Roosevelt middle school. I'm a foster child and had been since I was 8 years old and oh forgot to tell you I'm Japanese and I can talk and understand it very good just not fluently. I also have taken Spanish classes since I was in 6th grade...hey I had to learn it because this city and down south is populated with Mexicans so I had to take the class so I could at least understand what people say. Also is because I had lived with 2 families who were spanish speaking people 2 years ago and let me tell you it was hard since they barely speak English at least, so it was rough till they dropped me off the foster home. Again like all the other families did to me. My spare time I do is read mangas while listening my favorite music at the library. One that I listen to most is rap, BVB (Tenshi: those who love this band should know who are they. Yume: yeah those who don't can guess or look them up otherwise), and some Japanese song that I've seen in animes. Also one thing I left out is that I'm not good remembering things because of the hit I got when I was 8 because of that I don't know where I am or who I am. Maybe someday I will remember but eh what can you do.

3rd P.O.V  
As lily was walking down to her school she was a bit happy to go to school because she feels something good will happen. She doesn't know what it is but she hopes the bullies would leave here alone today. For the day she wears a purple shirt with black skinny jeans with black knee boots and is wearing an extra large grey sweater though she is small she loves to wear big sweaters. As she arrives at her school she goes to her first class which turns out to be algebra. Her worst class ever.

_'Ugh I forgot to do my homework again! Why does it have to be my first class'_ as she enters her class she looks inside the room, she sees Mr. Florio and David the school player and her bully. As she sits down and look at the clock 7:10am *sighs* 'only 20 minutes before the bell well at least I have time to eat breakfast and finish the history notes. But why does he have be here...wait since WHEN DID HE EVER COME TO CLASS EARLY!'

As lily was eating her breakfast and listening her music from her phone. David who sat across the room was secretly looking at lily even though she was too obvious to notice. As soon lily finish her notes the first bell rang she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:25 'huh 5 minutes before the final bell well at least I finish that homework in time' as she put her notes and textbook away then took out her sketch book and started drawing what ever came to her mind. As class started she didn't pay attention to what her teacher said and continue drawing till the bell rang. As she gathered her stuff and walked out of her class to her second one she didn't notice a foot sticking out and tripped. Everyone started to laugh at her for her clumsiness

'Watch where you're going you white hair freak' I looked up to see David and his girlfriend Sandra the school bitch. As lily starts picking herself up she was hit in the stomach too hard and was brought down and started coughing out blood. 'Hahaha you deserved that you bitch.'

After they left so did everyone only leaving me on the floor as I took out my phone and saw I only have a minute left before class started so I held the pain in and ran to class. I made to my class on time but when I got there I felt no longer pain _'huh...? strange I have look into it later'_ so I took out my sketch to see the drawing I drew. The sketch was me in angel wings with two chibi angels one black the other white. 'Huh wonder why I drew it?' After the first 20 minutes of life science the lights kept flicking on and off till wind started to pick up. Everyone started panicking till we heard a loud roaring noise above us so all of the students look up to see a vortex then I felt myself pick up. I looked around to grab ahold of something but there was nothing. I screamed as I was sucked inside till I lost conscious the last thing I saw was the color reddish pink hair _'eh must be my mind playing tricks' _

* * *

Yume: Whooo that was a lot of typing and editing x.x

Tenshi: NO kidding my fingers hurt a bit

Both: well thanks for reading *Bows* Remember to Read, Review and all that goodness :3


	2. Meeting New People

Tenshi: Dang Second Chapter and we got zip, nada, NOTHING! O.O

Yume: ***sitting in an emo fail corner*** i'm such a fail TT~TT KAMI-SAMA why did i have to be so hyper when i posted the first chapter? ***sulks*** i'm not myself when hyper off sweets

Tenshi: ***sweatdrops* **there there...? _'i'm gonna kill Kura again later' _how about you do the disclaimer? i'll get you some mochi ice cream later if you do

Yume: ***perks up* **OKAY! Tenshi and I don't make any money on this story, we own nothing but our ideas and the right to write the story.

Tenshi: If we did own Naruto and Onechanbara, i'd be cosplaying and going nuts off the money XD

Yume: and i'd join you on the fun

_'Thinking'_**  
**'Talking' **  
**'A lot of people talking at once/emphasis'**  
'Demonic Voices'  
****_'Demonic thoughts' _**

**_(us commenting)_**

STORY START! :B

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V

As my team, Tazuna, and I got off the boat and headed off I started to think _'there's bound to be another attack...and next time, they won't send chûnin!' _i sighed mentally._ 'we'll probably face upper level ninjas. By looking at our team I don't think will even stand a chance Sasuke is all cocky and arrogant, Naruto too hyper and active, then there's Sakura who is just useless. All she ever does is just talk about 'ohh how great Sasuke-kun is' or 'Sasuke-kun is stronger than anyone he is powerful and blah blah blah'. Ugh the only ones that shows promise are Naruto and Sasuke'_ I looked to around their surrounding if any enemy lurking around and felt none._ 'Could anything get worse'_ i thought.

3rd Person P.O.V.

As he soon he finished his thought they heard a whistle. They looked around and saw nothing, then naruto looked up and saw 2 figures falling down from the sky, but as the figures fell closer he saw there were going to fall on kakashi 'HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI LOOK OUT!' yelled naruto. Kakashi saw him pointing to the sky as he looked up it and see that it was two bodies coming to me he tried to catch them but it was too late. He fell down of the impact, he looked up to see two girls one had white medium hair and tannish color skin while the other one had reddish-pink hair and pale skin. There clothing is strange the one with white hair has a large grey sweater and black tight pants with knee length boots. While the other was wearing a cropped ash mauve sweater with a bikini colored red with white outline, belts over her stomach and upper arms that seems to be holsters for the weapons on her while wearing the standard shinobi shoes with bladed heels with some cross crossed thigh high tights under the shoes.

'Kakashi-sensei you alright' Sakura asked. 'I'm fine but can you help me to pull them away from me' he asked her. 'Hai sensei' as she put them down gently he stood up and look at them 'hey sensei do you think that they could be aliens from outer space' asked naruto. Then Sakura punched him 'oww Sakura why'd you punch me?' said Naruto. 'Because you're an idiot why do you think they could be aliens.' she yelled 'well they did come from the sky'. Naruto said

'What should we do with them' asked Sasuke. 'Well we can't leave them here so we'll question them when they wake up. Sakura can you carry one of the girls please' Kakashi kindly asked, 'Sorry Kakashi-sensei but I don't want to carry something heavy because I'll be getting too sweaty, my hair will get messy, I don't want to smell too much...' Sakura ranted. _'I don't know why they let someone like her to become a ninja'_ Kakashi thought and groaned at the reminder she gave him of his old team mate. 'Ok then Sakura, how about this why don't you carry my bag and that's an order' Kakashi stated. 'Hey sensei can I help you too' asked Naruto. 'Sure which one do you want to carry' he was thinking for about a minute or so till he went to pick up the girl with the reddish pink hair.

Kakashi's P.O.V

As I threw my backpack to Sakura I went to pick up the second girl and hoisted her on my back. 'Are you set Naruto' I asked him. 'Yes sensei' Naruto grunted adjusting the girl. 'Good now let's head off to Tazuna's house' I said and started walking. As we were heading Tazuna's house, Naruto used one hand to grab a kunai and threw it some bushes 'NARUTO stop acting cool like Sasuke there's nothing there' yelled Sakura as she punched him in the head. 'Itai! Sakura that hurts and there is something following us dattebayo!' As Sakura, Naruto, and I went to see where his kunai landed and saw a scared white rabbit. 'AHH it's a rabbit I'm so sorry rabbit' cried Naruto 'Look what you done now baka' yelled Sakura. I was getting suspicious about this rabbit _'Its fur is white but we are in the middle of spring and their colors should be brown, not white unless it was kept indoors then that must mean they are already here.'_

As I heard some leaves being cut 'EVERYBODY GET DOWN' I yelled. As we hit the ground, a large sword came down and hit a tree in front of us; a tall man came on top of the sword. As I set the girl down on the floor. 'Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist' I said. 'Sharingan no Kakashi, well it would be an honor to fight with you but as you can see I'm here for the old man your team are guarding. So let's make this quick give the man and I'll spare you and your team.' Zabuza said as he was prepared to make a move. 'Not a chance Zabuza if you want to the old man' I said lifting my hitai-ae to reveal my left eye 'You're going to have to go through me first. Everybody stay back this one is whole another level so protect Tazuna and those two girls for me while I fight' I ordered, as everyone formed a circle *sighs* _'I just hope they could protect Tazuna and the girls'_I thought as I was prepared to fight. 'Ready whenever you are Zabuza' I took out some kunai getting ready 'hehehe let's get started then.' As Zabuza disappeared and appeared at the lake.

Lily's P.O.V

_'Darkness. Nothing. I feel numb'_. I look around me to see where I am but I could only just see darkness. I look around for a few seconds till a bright light flashes in front of me. I closed my eyes till the light stopped glowing. I open them to see an image before me, I see _'GENMA! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN HERE!'_Then 2 small children, one with reddish-pink hair and the other...'wait what's going on here' I said as the image disappeared before looking well on the children and then I see another light but this time it was growing till I was engulfed by it.

Naruto's P.O.V

As we were watching Kaka-sensei fighting with Zabuza I heard a groan behind me and saw the girl with white hair waking up I looked to the others. 'Hey guys one of the girls are waking up' I said 'well go check on them, then BAKA' said Sakura who was too scared to do anything to do right now. *sighs* I wonder how she even got herself to become a ninja. So as I turn around to check on the girl if she was ok, as I kneel down to help her sit up. As she opens her eyes I see that her eyes are red. 'Hey you you ok?' I see in her eyes that held confusion she looked around and saw my team with Tazuna then looked over where the battle was and saw Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. Her eyes widened then she looked at me and started talking in gibberish. I gave her the 'what the fuck are you saying' look till she face palm calling herself stupid

'Uh...Eto-err are you by any chance Uzumaki Naruto' she said with a confused voice she had this accent that made the language seem foreign on her. _'How the hell she knows who I am?'_I thought 'Yes I am but who are you and who is your friend' I asked pointing at the other girl who was still sleeping or unconscious. 'I don't know who she is but my name is Lily a...' she was cut off till we heard a groan to the left and we saw the second girl waking up. 'Aw man what the hell happened to me?' She said as she sat up and look around and saw us she looked surprised but when she saw Lily she looked confused.

Sakuya's P.O.V

As I stand up I look around to see I'm no longer in Tokyo but I'm in a forest. I look to see three people standing looking at these other two people fighting against each other. Then I turn to look to see two other people but when I see the white hair girl she looks strangely familiar. 'Oi! you girl next to blonde kid, do I know you?' I asked ignoring the glare I'm receiving 'No...not that I recall meeting you' The snowy haired girl retorted. I felt so irritated thinking to myself _'I KNOW THIS chick...I JUST CAN'T PUT MY KUNAI ON IT! ARRGH'_ I thought as i mentally bashed my head bloody with aunty Saaya's mace

I looked around and saw a guy with his face half covered in bandages I couldn't help but think one thing in shock... _'he's the one with mom in the pictures...PAPA?'_ Then I see the gray haired man charging at my father so I take my bladed boomerang that was strapped to my back and throw it in between them to separate them. When they saw this the grey haired guy stopped and jumped away in time before he was hit. I then run in between them and grab the bladed boomerang _'heh, i finally get to use my presents'_ i thought using it to make the gray haired man confused and Papa shocked when they see me.

As I was about to speak I was interrupted by someone 'hey you girl what the hell are you doing that guy with the big ass sword is Zabuza of the Demon Mist! He is dangerous! If you don't get out there soon he'll kill you!' I turn to see it was the snow white hair girl. _'How the hell does she knows who is my father and he wouldn't kill me!'_ I thought angrily so I growl back 'URUSAI! THIS IS MY FATHER! HELL IS GONNA FREEZE OVER WHEN I LET YOU MURDER MY FATHER IN FRONT OF ME!' I yelled at her. She looked at me with wide eyes so did everyone else so she froze and hid behind blondie.

3rd Person P.O.V.

_'How did that girl know who was he...Zabuza has a daughter?'_ Kakashi thought ion shock while he looked at Zabuza who was quite shocked too. While Zabuza looks at this girl standing in front of him. _'this girl is..how is...? Sakuya...? my daughter is here... no it can't be she is supposed to be with her mother but if she is here then why is she here then?'_Zabuza thought.

So when Sakuya turn to Kakashi and used her boomerang, Lily knew what she was going to do so she ran past team 7 and Tazuna. She stopped at the edge of the lake and by instinct she put her arms up. Sakuya thought irritatedly _'what the hell is she doing now?'_ till she and her father were struck by wood and flew off. Haku, who was hidden behind the trees, made an ice pad for them to land on._ 'What the hell that came from'_ Sakuya thought as she started to stand up and see 'Snow White' as she mentally dubbed her with wooden arms. _'Was that the wood-style?'_ both ninjas thought when they see her arms turn into wood. _'What the hell was that'_ thought the three genins and Tazuna when they saw Lily's ability. Sakuya disappeared in an instant and reappeared to where Lily was but accidentally landed on Naruto and bit him. Lily looked shocked so ran to naruto and threw her right hand to push her off of Naruto but Sakuya saw this and jumped away from Naruto. As Lily ran up to Naruto to check and see him but found he was unconscious due to the pain Sakuya inflected.

'What the hell are you! Lily yelled in shocked. Though both didn't notice that Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting again (Both: like in the canon). Sakuya just licked the blood away as she put her boomerang away and pulls out a mace instead, she swung the mace Lily throwing her into Sakura. 'Vampyr - a mystical fae. Close to that of a vampire but vampyrs can copy the victim's abilities and skills once bitten, as for my name I don't think you need to know.' Sakuya said as she cracks her neck putting the mace away only pulling out her chain-blades.

Lily look shocked at this girl 'Well no I never did cuz to me vampire or whatever the hell you are again don't exist and plus if they did you would only come out of the dark and just kill people to feed of their hunger' she yelled out as she started to pick myself up.

'Believe what you want little girl you don't know anything with how the world outside of what people call 'normal' can actually kill you' she say as her eyes turned ice cold and points one of her blades at lily 'You'll never understand how i have to grow up...the bloodshed and blood-craze lust wanting to kill whatevers living in front of me because i got a lot of blood on me...you'll never understand the cold world of kill or be killed, besides it's vam-pyr not vam-pi-re, Ama **_(Tenshi: seriously? Yume: What? Naruto rubs off on me)_**.' Sakuya sighed and turned to look at Zabuza then at lily 'Also vampyrs don't need blood just to survive, just when needed. It's also a use to our powers luckily I just had some and my bell here' she gestures to a small crystal bell dangling from her cartilage on her ear with a small vial of blood inside. 'we need an object to put the blood we've tasted and just use it to power up.' She smirked.

Then all of a sudden we felt air picking up and saw a water vortex. 'What the hell is happening' Sakuya yelled 'I'll explain later ok just for now run!' Lily yelled as she grabbed Naruto and ran as did Sakuya. Till the wave and wind died down Sakuya saw her father screaming when Kakashi threw three kunais 'Papa!' she yelled out but Lily grabbed her 'look, everything will be fine his subordinate will come and 'kill' him in disguise to fool everyone else and your father will heal within a week ok trust me on this' she whispered to her while Naruto was unconscious and the rest were looking at Kakashi. Sakuya was looking at her then at her father with concerned eyes 'ok if you don't believe me then just wait and see!' Lily whispered loudly to her as she finished her statement two senbons came out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza in the neck. Sakuya looked shocked but narrowed her eyes she saw where the senbons landed it wasn't a fatal spot 'see where it landed it hit him in a spot where he is in a death like state.' Lily whispered but stopped when she saw Naruto waking up. As Naruto came to reality he saw Zabuza dead 'Kakashi-sensei wh-what happened to him' Naruto asked so Kakashi pointed to a mask boy standing on a tree branch.

'Thank you for helping me stop Zabuza you no longer have to struggle with him' A masked oninin-boy said 'no problem' Kakashi said as he eyed smiled. As the masked boy disappeared and reappeared on the ground grabbing Zabuza's body 'i must go and destroy this body for it holds too many secret... farewell.' As he disappeared Sakuya looked at demanding look in her eye asking Lily for answers 'look he is safe for now so don't worry he no they will come back in a week ok' Lily said to Sakuya. 'Alright then but like I said if everything turns out wrong and papa is dead I will kill you!' Sakuya snarled. 'Alright alright geez but we will discuss more things tomorrow ok' Lily smiled 'why tomorrow why not now' said the irritated red headed weaponist. 'you'll see. Hey Naruto can you come here for a minute' she yelled. Naruto came to them 'yea Lily?What is it?' He asked. 'can you carry me back to were you guys are heading' she asked tiredly. 'Why?' He looked at her curiously. 'Because of my hands turning wood and since it was my first time doing this I'm gonna faint.' As said Lily fell unconscious for using to much chakra and was caught by Naruto. Till Kakashi too fell unconscious for using too much of the sharingan.

Huh a what busy day this turned out to be.

* * *

Tenshi: Soooooo~

Yume: Whatcha guys think?

Both: Review, Onegaishimasu! *bows*


End file.
